The Voyage of Tragedy and Romance
by Angelreira23
Summary: Sasuke is the son of a rich and powerful man, that controls every industrial companies. His family aboard the 'Ship of Dreams' also known as the Titanic. On the voyage from England to New York, he meets a third class woman that he is immediately attracted
1. April 10, 1912

**~*The Voyage of Tragedy and Romance*~**

**Sasuke is the son of a rich and powerful man, that controls every industrial companies. His family aboard the 'Ship of Dreams' also known as the Titanic. On the voyage from England to New York, he meets a third class woman that he is immediately attracted too.**

**(Sorry summaries are like my weak point)**

**~O~**

_~April 10, 1912~_

It was the late afternoon, when Sasuke and his father and mother pulled up in a crowded deck full of people. The car haltered to a stop and the door opened. He stepped out the car and took in the scenery of the largest ship in the world named, 'The Titanic'. "Beautiful isn't she." He heard his father, Fugaku Uchiha say. Sasuke turned to his father, "A little too big to be called the 'Unsinkable Ship', if I say so myself." He said irritably. His father frowned at him and grabbed hold of him, keeping a tight grip on his arm. "Don't embarrass me, boy." Fugaku said through clench teeth. Sasuke turned to him and glared.

A pale small hand laid itself on his father's hand, "Fugaku, let go of him. You will not be embarrassing my son." His mother, Mikoto said. He reluctantly let go of his arm, slightly pushing him when doing so and walked past them. Ever since his elder brother, Itachi, died; his father had been acting coldly toward him, maybe because he saw Itachi more fit of becoming the successor of the business than him. Mikoto patted him on his shoulder, reassuringly. He looked at his mother and saw her smiling warmly up at him. For the twenty two years of his life, his mother was so sweet to him, even though she also saw Itachi fit of becoming the successor. But he could care less about that.

Sasuke smiled back at her and grabbed her hand, like the gentleman he was, and started leading her toward the luxury ocean liner.

**~O~**

The sound of the ship's horn was blowing loudly, signaling that it was about to deport from the harbor. Sakura pushed her way through the crowd in a rush, "Excuse me! Excuse me!" She said loudly over the horn blowing. She hurried up the ramp and one of the ship's crew members stopped her with his hand up, "Not so fast little lady! Ticket." He demanded holding his hand out. Sakura went through her overcoat pocket and pulled out her ticket. He took it from her and looked at it. He then looked at her and smiled, then stepped aside, ushering her in, "Welcome to the Titanic." He said as she walked past.

Sakura slightly frowned, when she saw down the small third-class hallway, it was cramped and cluttered with luggage and people. She pick up her bag and started pushing her way through the small spaces that the hallway provided for her. She was suddenly pushed to the wall when someone fell onto her. She whimpered a bit when she felt the silver bars press hard into her hip; she just knew it was going to bruise. "Oh, I'm sorry, baby." She heard the drunken slur of a man say. She nodded her head before continuing her way. They were already drunk and the ship had yet to leave.

Sakura Haruno, age seventeen. She was a daughter of Japanese immigrants that moved to New York when she was just two months old; she had found out recently that the reason they left Japan was because they had to escape the Japanese mafia because her father had owed money. When she was just five years old, her father had told her that she had to go to England, she had also found out the only reason she moved to England was because the mafia found out where they were hidden. Just after the day she left, they came and killed both her mother and father.

After that, she had moved in a orphanage and stayed there for seven year, until now. She was going to move back to New York because she had gotten a scholarship to go to Julliard School of Music and how she got that, just playing the piano in a recreational center back home and lucky her, there were talent scouts. She was very well talented at playing the piano. She gave thanks to Madam Norton for all the practice she gave her from when she was younger.

Sakura opened the metal door and stepped through taking her surroundings. She wasn't at all disappointed, it was home to her. She placed her bag on her bunker and sat down beside it. She sighed, finally able to sit down and rest, she had been on the move since this morning. She noticed a small little window. She rose up from her bed and walked over and looked out the small circle window; the people on the harbor and on deck were throwing confetti everywhere. She sighed once more; she couldn't go up there with all the commotion and celebrations going on.

She walked over to her bed and grabbed her bag and placed it on the floor and slid it under her bed. After she did that, she laid down. She needed a well needed nap. She took a deep breathe before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

**~O~**

Sasuke and his parents walked to their first-class stateroom after the departing celebration on deck, which he thought was meaningless. He opened the door to his stateroom and stopped in his tracks when he saw a red-haired girl and a old woman sitting on the couch. "Who're you?" He said, looking from the girl to the woman. His father stepped inside the room and turned to him, "Sasuke, this is your fiancee, Karin Aki and this is her mother, Koran Aki." Sasuke knew who they were, Koran designed very fashionable and popular lingerie. Sasuke clenched his jaw. He wanted to so badly yell at his father for planning a marriage behind his back. He looked over to his "fiancee".

She wore a purple silk dress that stopped at her ankle and white heels. She had red eyes and wore small brimmed glasses and her hair was in a unusual style. Sasuke had to admit, she was indeed beautiful but she wasn't what he was looking for in a woman. "Both of them will be joining us for supper tonight." His father grabbed Madam Koran's hand and helped her up and kissed her hand. She smiled before turning her attention to Sasuke, "He's a fine boy, Fugaku." She said, "Mind if I talk to you and your wife in the other room about planning the marriage." Both of his parents agreed and left into the other room.

After they left it remained silent. "Sasuke, come sit by me." He heard her say. He looked at her, "I'm fine standing up." He said tucking his hands in his black trousers, looking the other way. He heard her raised up from the sofa and the soft clicking sound of her heels walking toward him. He then felt her grabbed his arm and start pulling him toward the sofa and pull him down beside her. He glared at her but then raised brow when he saw her take off her glasses.

She looked back at him, her eyes glazed over with lust. Feeling uncomfortable, he leaned away from her, she followed his movements and laid a hand on his leg, inches away from his crotch. He felt this and immediately took one of his hands out his pocket and grabbed her hand placing it back on her lap. He looked at her, "Don't do that." He said, his voice laced with irritation. She made a excited squeal, "Don't be like that. My mother and your father are expecting children from us, mind as well get started." Her hand moved from her lap and was on the move to put her hand on top of his crotch.

He stopped her hand again and this time he held a man-like grip on her wrist, enough to bruise. Just at the very moment, the door to the other room swung open, revealing his father, mother and Koran. Sasuke noticed his mother's eyes narrow at Karin's hand that was little too close to his privates. Karin quickly snatched away her hand, also noticing the way her eyes narrowed. His father cleared his throat, relieving the tension from the room. "Sasuke, we will talk about the arrangement at dinner, " he looked at the watch on his arm, "And its time." He said.

Sasuke jumped up from the couch and walked over to his mother, lending his arm out for her. She smiled, she was about to lace her arm around his before his father interrupted, "Sasuke, it would be best if you escort your fiancee to dinner." Sasuke frowned and so did his mother. _"Just go."_ His mother mouthed to him. He gave a curt nod before turning back to his bride-to-be, who had a slight smile on her face. He walked to her and lending his arm out and she quickly laced her arm through his. He grunted when he felt her other hand grabbed his forearm pulling him closer and her resting her head on his shoulder.

Her mother smiled at them, "Alright then." She said. They all left and began to walk to the dining area.

As they arrived, people and nicely greeted them and the waiters had lead them to their table. Sasuke sat beside his mother while Karin sat very annoyingly close to him. His father and her mother sat in front of them. They ordered their food and waited. Sasuke looked at his father to see he was staring intensely staring at him, he did that same. "You and Karin will wed once we reach New York." He said. Sasuke's eyes slightly widen but then dropped into a glare.

"Why so early?" He gritted through his teeth. Fugaku closed his eyes

"Sasuke, as you might know, a year is left until I pass everything down to you. I want you both married as soon as possible and have children, Sasuke we don't know what the future holds, you could very well die later on without a heir, if your wondering about why do you have to have children." He had enough. He shot up from the table, frightening everybody at the table. Fugaku glared up at him.

"Sasuke, you're twenty-two years old, stop acting like a child!" He said standing up himself.

Sasuke's hand curled up into a fist, threateningly. "I'll stop acting like a child when you start acting like a father." He turned around and quickly left the dining area, oblivious to the fact his father's face had turned into shock. He ran up the grand staircase out onto the deck. He hissed when he felt the cold piercing air of the Atlantic Ocean hit his skin. He ignored it and made his way up to the upper area of the deck. He stopped and rested himself on the railings.

He ran a hand through his hair, he couldn't believe that he actually thought about hitting his father. He began to rub his temples, he hated when something like this happened. He always caught a headache when he was upset. It was silent for a couple seconds until he heard humming. He opened his eyes when he recognized the melody; it was the one his mother used to always sing to him to go to sleep. He looked down to where he heard it coming from. He saw girl reading a book, he could tell by her clothes she was third-class. He raised a brow when he saw the shade of color her hair was; pink. He shrugged his shoulders before closing his eyes; listening to it.

After about a minute of listening to her. His eyes became heavy with sleep. As he closed them, "Hey, sir?" His eyes snapped opened and looked at the girl below him to see she was smiling up at him, "I hope my humming didn't make you tired."

**~O~**

Sakura woke up to hear snoring all around her. She moan softly, she had to get the sleep loudly roommates, huh? She lifted from her bed, stretching and yawning before looking at the window. It was already nightfall; she was sleep all day. She looked at her watch; it was only a quarter past nine. The party goers must of been sleep by now or eating. She turned on the light, hearing groans and grunts from her roommates. She gave a silent sorry before going through her bag and taking out her favorite book, 'The Turn of the Screw'. She was a major fan of ghost stories. She turned off the light before walking out into the hall.

She was surprised to see everything that littered the hall had been cleaned up, making it much more easier for her to walk through without tripping. She walked past the third-class dining, she wasn't as hungry, she had a big lunch before arriving on the ship. As she hit the last of the corner, she narrowed her eyes questioningly, where could she go to get to the deck? She turned to her right and began walking down there, she smiled when she saw the staircase. She gave a mental note about learning the ship's interior routes.

As she walked onto the deck, she shivered. It was freezing, she wore only a blue long skirt and a white long sleeve shirt tucked in her skirt. She was thankful that she also brought her coat with her. She searched around for a place to comfortably sit and read her book. She smiled when she saw a well-lite place right under the upper deck.

She sat down and opened her book and began humming a melody her mother used to always sing to her. As she continued, something told her to look up. She did and saw a man drifting to sleep. She slightly laughed, "Hey, sir?" She said. She saw his eyes snap open and looked down at her surprised, "I hope my humming didn't make you tired." She said with a amused edge. He closed his eyes and smirked.

She heard him mumble something under his breathe. "Huh?" She yelled up. She couldn't hear him one bit. "Why don't you come down here." She yelled up. She saw him shrug his shoulders and turned and walked away. Before she knew, she saw a approaching dark figure turn the corner of the steps. She stood up to greet him. That's when he came to light and she blushed. He was extremely handsome, it practically left her speechless.

He looked at her exactly the same way, _"She's beautiful."_ He said to himself. She shook her head. "Hello, I'm Sakura Haruno." She said lending her hand out for him to shake it. He took her hand but he didn't shake it, he kissed it making her blush deepen, he then looked up at at her with his eyes that were as black as the night sky, "Sasuke Uchiha."

* * *

**So what you think; bad or good? I have always wanted to make a story with involving the Titanic. **

**I've been thinking about how I'm going to fit four days into the story, you know Titanic had three days and a half sailing before it hit the iceberg. Yea so what I've been thinking was fitting five chapter into one day like the next chapter is April 11, 1912 and that day will have five chapters, do yu get what I'm saying. I'm horrible at explaining stuff.**

**Please review.**

**~XoxO, Reira~**


	2. April 11, 1912-Morning

**~*The Voyage of Tragedy and Romance*~**

**Sasuke is the son of a rich and powerful man, that controls every industrial companies. His family aboard the 'Ship of Dreams' also known as the Titanic. On the voyage from England to New York, he meets a third class woman that he is immediately attracted too.**

**(Sorry summaries are like my weak point)**

**~O~**

_~April 11, 1912~_

"Oh my God, what time is it?" Sakura said. Sasuke looked down at his watch. He was shocked himself, "Its two o'clock." He said like he was surprised himself and he was, "Wow, I didn't know that much time went by, I guess that's what happens when your talking to somebody." Sakura nodded her head and then blushed, "Yea, when your talking to someone worth your time." She said running her finger up and down the spine of the book slyly. Sasuke watched her face become flush and slightly smiled.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Sasuke said raising up from his spot next to her. "Y-you want to see me again?" She said. He nodded his head.

"I wouldn't mind, I don't have anybody else to talk to that I enjoy talking to; if that made any sense."

"Yea it did...in a way." She said through a giggle. She opened her book where she left off and continued reading. Sasuke stood in silence and looked down at her questioningly, "Aren't you going back in?" She looked up and shook her head.

"I took a nap earlier, so I'm not that tired; I'll just finish two more chapters before going back in." She assured him with a smile. Sasuke smiled back before turning and leaving her.

Hearing his footsteps fade, Sakura let out a breathe of air she never knew she was holding in. Best believe it, she never really did talk to men or boys; when she was younger or older. She became really nervous whenever they approached her or even looked at her. She smiled, he was different though, she didn't become nervous or anything. He didn't try to touch her inappropriately or try to sweet talk her with secret sexual innuendos. He was...sweet; if she used to right word for him.

And plus, he's handsome and...

She frowned, he was also rich. Maybe he was trying to secretly get her in his five star stateroom and that whole nice guy facade was just a hoax. Nowadays all rich young men were greedy, wanting everything; women, in short. And plus he's an Uchiha; yup, he was too good to be true. "Too bad. I actually liked him." She murmured disappointingly. She sighed and turned the page, continuing reading.

**~O~**

As Sasuke walked down the hall toward his stateroom, he could hear yelling. His jaw clenched and a shiver ran down his spine as he recognized the shrill screaming was his mother's, _"Go out and look for him now, Fugaku!"_

_"Where could he'd have gone? We're on a ship!"_

_"I don't care, he could've jumped off!" _A sweat dripped down his forehead; his mother always brought things out of proportion. He opened the door to the stateroom and came to a scene where his father was sitting down and his mother was leaning over with a defiant finger in his face. She turned to him; her midnight eyes blazing with fire. Sasuke gulped and prepared himself for what was about to happen. Even if he was a twenty-two year old man; he was still subjected to her verbal lashings.

"Sasuke Uchiha!," he flinched visibly, "Where the hell have you been? Do you understand the levels of how worried I was; I could kill you right now for making me feel like that!" He sighed and started rubbing his head, trying to sooth his oncoming headache.

"Sorry, Mother, I had to take breather," He said gesturing his eyes toward his father before looking back at her, "So I walked the decks to clear my mind." He wasn't so sure about putting Sakura into the conversation in fear of starting up another one about her. She sighed in defeat and put her hands on her hips, "Okay, I get that. Well, me and your father are about to call it a night and also," she gestured her eyes toward his bedroom. Sasuke looked over then back at her and raised a brow.

She cleared her throat and her eyes widen a bit as she jerked her head in the direction saying _'she's in there'._

He frowned; great, now he had to deal with a sex-starved woman. "I take care of it." He said. She nodded her head and turned around to grabbed Fugaku's arm, "Let's go, its been a long day." He nodded his head and stood up, following behind her. After she left the room first, he stopped beside Sasuke. Sasuke looked at him and glared, "Goodnight, Father." He said through his teeth. Fugaku narrowed his eyes at him before leaving his room, shutting the door.

He softened his features as he heard his footsteps fade. He had feeling for the rest of this trip that he and his father weren't going to be talking for the rest of the trip to New York. As he approached his bedroom door, he could hear soft breathing within. He opened the door slowly and grimaced when he saw her sleep with one of her mother's latest lingerie on. He slowly tip-toed toward the bed and picked her up, careful not to wake her up. He walked back into his room and before he closed the door he heard her moan his name. "Ugh." He said while shutting the door. This girl was sick to even dream about a man that she didn't even know that well.

He ran a stressed hand through his hair; and he was to marry this girl.

He took off his jacket and threw it over to the chair carelessly and walked into the bathroom to take a quick shower. After he finished, he walked out the bathroom in a clad of back silk pajama bottoms. He walked toward his bed and pulled back the sheets and climbed under them.

As he laid in the dark, as soon as he closed his eyes, Sakura came to his mind. He smiled at the thought of her; that beautiful flowing pink hair, those vibrant green eyes, everything about her was beautiful and graceful. He didn't really care if she was a lower class citizen; she was as classy as a first class woman and by just looking at her she wasn't a gold digger; she was every rich man's dream girl; she was his dream girl. His eyes snapped opened. Was he already in lo-...yea he was. He closed his eyes again, falling asleep.

**~O~**

Sasuke woke up to banging on his door, "Sasuke!" He groaned when he recognized the whiny voice, "Why d'you lock door!" Karin whimpered. He hissed as he snatched the sheet off his body and marched toward the door and unlocked. He pulled the door opened and glared down at her. He rolled his eyes when he saw her eyes roaming his body. "What?" He said impatiently, startling her. She blushed, "Well, I was wondering would you join me for breakfast?" She said.

"You woke me up for that? As you already know, I came in around two'o clock and its," He turned toward the grandfather clock in his room, "eight'o clock in the morning so..." He paused to see if she could get where he was going. It stayed silent for a few a minutes.

"So...that means no." He slammed the door in her face. "What'd you think!" He yelled back before climbing back in the bed. He sighed as he heard his stateroom door closed. It takes yelling at the woman for her to get his point...Wow, is all he could say. As he drifted to sleep, his stomach woke him up with a growl. He cursed; he didn't eat anything last night because he stormed off from dinner. He let out a frustrated hiss and he raised out of bed again to get dressed; he couldn't sleep hungry.

He walked out his stateroom and began to make his way toward the cafe, cursing when he realized that Karin was also going to there. When he walked in, he quickly retreated to the corner of the cafe; hoping that she and her mother wouldn't see him there. He sighed in relief when a fat, burly man sat at the table in front of him, completely blocking him from her sight. After he ordered his breakfast, he caught a glimpse of pink hair. His head snapped in that direction and saw the girl he almost talked with all night. It seemed like all heads turned when they saw her.

He smiled when he heard praises upon her looks from many of the men and they were right; she was lovely. "Why is that third-class peasant walking the first-class area?" He frowned and looked in the direction where Karin was seated. "Here we go." He mumbled lowly, glaring at Karin that stared at Sakura as if she was a bug that needed to be squashed. Little did she know that she was the bug that he wanted to squash.

"They should really divide the classes; its ashame that this ship is for everybody, its too grand for lower class peasants." He heard her mother say. Sasuke looked back at Sakura; her face was down. She must've heard them both. "Oh, Sakura." He murmured. A few minutes later, the waiter came back with his breakfast. He quickly finished it and left; careful not for Karin and her mother to see him.

**~O~**

Being strictly curious, Sakura wandered around the first-class area. She was very impressed; first-class was like a palace meant for only kings and queens; prince and princesses. Her face sadden; not for someone of her status. She sighed as she walked by the Cafe Parisian. As she walked by she felt many stares on her and blushed when she heard nice compliments about her.

"Why is that third-class peasant walking the first class area?" Sakura frowned, she knew they were talking about her; of course there had to be someone to say otherwise. She looked in and saw a red-haired woman sneering at her. She rolled her eyes before scanning inside and saw the man she met last night in the corner of the cafe. She quickly turned forward seeing his head turn her way.

As she turned the corner, she could already feel someone close on her tracks; she stopped because she already new who it was, " G'morning, Its nice to meet you again, Mr. Uchiha." She said turning around to face him. A smirk lifted on his lips, "Mr. Uchiha? I thought we already covered the first name bases, Sakura." She couldn't resist to smile. Sakura turned and continued to walk the deck with Sasuke close beside her. As they walked, it remained a uncomfortable silent.

"So, how are you enjoying you stay?" He shrugged his shoulders. "Its okay. You?" He said walking over to the railing and leaning over to see the ocean water slamming against the ship. She walked beside him and also leaned over it. "Well, it would perfect if those women weren't trying to insult me every chance they get and men trying to lead into places every time they get." Sasuke frowned from knowing that other men were attracted to her and also that women bothered her about not being rich.

"Sakura, please don't listen to the women, their not any better; their just insecure about other woman especially of your class, are more beautiful than they are." Sakura blushed.

"You think I'm beautiful?" He nodded his head. "Of course." She narrowed her eyes before looking back out at sea.

"You probably say that to every woman you meet, right." Sasuke looked over at her incredulously.

"...what?" She looked at him.

"I would doubt it if you didn't; your extremely handsome, rich, and a gentleman. Your the perfect man every woman would want." Sasuke clenched his jaw and his grip on the railing tighten. He stared wide-eyed at her as his anger bubbled; she would really think that he was a woman chaser.

"For almost my whole life I have been in hiding from the world, until my brother died and the company was passed down to me. My father was strict and made sure I learn everything on how to run a business in a short amount of time that took my brother almost his whole life," his voice raised a octave, "So think about it, would I have that much time to mingle with women! I mean, you are the second female that I enjoy being around, the first being my mother!"

Sakura looked at him, "Are you serious?...you have never been around women?" Her voice cracked. He nodded his head, "Believe it or not, its true." She looked away and began to smile. What were the odds of finding a man like this.

"Are you laughing at me?" He said leaning toward her, nudging her shoulders. She turned back and shook her head, "No, just surprised that's all and I'm also kind of happy that you sort of like me." She said looking back out at the sea. Sasuke watched her and a small smile appeared on his face.

"You have no idea how much I really like you." He thought.

* * *

**Okay I am sorry for the late update because I had thought over how I would do the chapters. I have now shorten them down to three chapters a days. If I would do that whole five chaps a day, it would kind of like unnecessary filler chapters, so hope I didn't disappoint.**

**Of and also have you guys ever have a anxiety attack or panic attack? I'll you this, it is something I do not want to go through ever again, I mean EVER! **

**~XoxO, Reira~ **


	3. April 11, 1912-Day

**~*The Voyage of Tragedy and Romance*~**

**Sasuke is the son of a rich and powerful man, that controls every industrial companies. His family aboard the 'Ship of Dreams' also known as the Titanic. On the voyage from England to New York, he meets a third class woman that he is immediately attracted too.**

**(Sorry summaries are like my weak point)**

**~A/N: **_Its been two years since I last updated and I wonder why I stopped writing this story. I had so many ideas on how this was going to go and end; either bad or good, I really don't remember ;p. I hope I can get back in the groove with this cause I miss it, really. Hopefully the people who were reading are still with me with this one._

_~*XoxO, Reira*~_

**~O~**

_~April 11, 1912~_

Sakura returned to her third classroom, she hugged her book to her chest and sighed as if she was in a daze. She spent her whole morning with Sasuke and he was...amazing, if anything didn't describe him better. She was completely wrong about him, at first she was skeptical about his story of him being sheltered all his life until he began to show he, in fact, a novice when he came to the opposite of sex as she was. She recalled when he tried to guess what was her most favorite thing in the world was, being the spoiled brat he was and being surrounded by stereotypical women; he thought puppies, diamonds, fine dresses, riches and funnily added corsets. She had laughed at all of his suggestions, embarrassing him greatly before finally, quite heatedly too, asked her.

She told him music and books, which he was surprised. He really could of guess books, since every time he did see her with a book but music had him curious. She told him the sole reason why she was traveling and that was to attend Julliard and become a pianist. He seemed happy about her choice of becoming a musician and asked if she play for him, which she agreed before he realized he had to go meet his mother and both of made their separate ways, promising to meet each other again later.

Pushing herself off her door, she thought, he had never told her why he was traveling? She shook it off and tossed her book onto her bed. She began looking through her bag, pulling out a small mirror she had taken from the orphanage. She looked into it and gasped before using her free hand to fix her wind blown hair. "Don't tell me I've been looking like this in front of him." She whined to herself. So caught up with her appearance, she barely heard the door open behind her.

"Dollin' urself up, eh?" Sakura jumped, stuffing her mirror back in her back and twisting her neck around, her cheeks as red as cherries. She noticed it was on of her roommates. She wore brown knickerbockers and a slightly dingy oxford shirt. Her hair was long and blonde, just tired at the end with a brown beret to top it off on her head. Her baby blue eyes showed amusement as she walked toward her, "Le me guess, ur met someone?" Sakura blushed even harder, confirming it. She laughed before walking toward her own bag, "I've got the makeup." She said digging into it.

"Would someone who wore boys' clothing care about makeup?" She asked. Sakura stared at the girl as if she was crazy, she couldn't afford make and this girl looked less fortunate than anyone of the third class. Sakura's eyes grew she pulled out a box wrapped in velvet before unraveling it to show a beautiful decorative box covered in gold and jewels, "Did you steal that?!" She unknowingly blurted out. She let out another laugh before opening it and turning to her.

She dropped down to her level and began brushing her hair out her face, "You have very nice skin." Sakura noticed the sudden change in her dialect; from a lower class accent to a upper class one, one that she heard Sasuke speak in.

"Who are you?" She smiled.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka." Sakura's eyes widen even further.

"Yamanaka!" Ino quickly clamped her hand over her mouth and hushed her harshly. Sakura had definitely heard the name; that family grew the most beautiful flowers in all of England, she had even heard that people from all around the world wanted to purchase them. That family was one of the wealthiest...but why was its daughter traveling in third class on its her way to New York! Finally taking her hand from her mouth, Sakura took a deep breathe, calming herself, "Why are you here?" She asked quietly. She watched as she took out a peach shade of lipstick before slowly applying it to her lips.

"I saw you earlier, you were with the Uchiha's heir, Sasuke Uchiha," She began to nod her head before Ino caught her chin before could move, "Don't move, you're going to mess it up. I know, I've only known you for a short amount of time but can you keep a secret?" She looked into her eyes for a second before pulling away, admiring her handy work before putting it away then taking out...a eyelash curler, she guess, "Don't blink," She said raising it up to her eye, clamping down on her eye hairs, "I...ran away," She finally said.

Shocked, "Why, you're lucky. You have everything every low peasant wants."

"Yes, except for freedom. You're also lucky to an extent," She said switching to her other eye, "You have to freedom to do whatever you want without being told how to act, how to chew and eat your food, and also who you want to love." She dropping the curlers in the bag, "Do you have your ear pierced?" Sakura nodded her head before she continued to pull out a pair a pearl earrings. Sakura then remembered what Sasuke had told her; it didn't only apply to him, it applied to every child born with a high class family. She began to feel pity. "But for me and obviously Uchiha, we decided that we are sick of it. Sick of that they practically ruled our lives until they tried to force us to marry someone we know none about, we called quits."

She reached her hands into her hair and began playing in, trying to figure what to style it in, "I'm going to New York to meet a man I fell in love with. My parents found out he was a peasant and forbidden me to ever see him again or they'd hang him from the gallows," Sakura softly gasped, what if Sasuke's parents found out about him with a peasant, she blushed. If so, would that mean he was...in love with her? "We met in secret and we promise each other that we would be together. He said he would going to New York and told me to follow him. Here I am." She said smiling, "This is why I'm doing this, its kind of a selfish reason though, I want for you and Uchiha to be together so me and him won't be the only ones." She said finally pulling away from her.

"Look at yourself, you're beautiful." Sakura reached back into her bag and pulled out the mirror. She stared at herself, stunned. She hadn't really done that much but it looked like it. Her lips looked fuller, her eyelashes longer. Her hair was pulled back out of her face, held back with a simple red bow, she didn't like that too much because of her forehead being a little too wide but...it made her prettier somehow. Sakura smiled at her.

"Thank you, Ino, I hope for the best for you and your lover and your presence on this ship is safe with me," She held her hand out toward her, "By the way, I'm Sakura."

**~O~**

_~Okay, yes, pretty short after a two year hiatus. I just wanted to introduce Ino. I'll try to get the next one out soon.~_


	4. April 11, 1912-Night

**~*The Voyage of Tragedy and Romance*~**

**Sasuke is the son of a rich and powerful man, that controls every industrial companies. His family aboard the 'Ship of Dreams' also known as the Titanic. On the voyage from England to New York, he meets a third class woman that he is immediately attracted to.**

**(Sorry summaries are like my weak point)**

**~O~**

_~April 11, 1912~_

Sasuke fell on his sofa and sigh contently as he thought about his morning. Sakura, Sakura, Sakura; he could practically say her name all day. He had never felt so smitten toward a woman. Even if she was a little young being 17 and him being 22, she was mature and had a path set for herself. She wanted to become an accomplished pianist and that was the reason she was aboard this ship. He was reluctant telling her why he was traveling, what could he tell her? His father had hitched him and he was on his way to New York to get married?

He hated to not tell her what was going on and felt that it may backfire on him. He knew he would most definitely not marry Karin and probably run away with Sakura as soon as they hit port and speaking of the devil, Sasuke watched as his 'fiancée' pranced through the door, closing it behind her. He heard the distinct sound of it locking. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"What are you doing, Karin?" He said watching her as she staked toward him, her ruby eyes looking over her glasses. Stopping in front of him, she pulled his glasses off and dropped them beside him on the couch. He watched them as they fell on the couch with a raised brow before looking up to face her sultry look. Immediately recognizing it, he tried to stand up but she pushed him back down.

"No, I want to try something..." She said falling to her knees, pushing herself between his legs. His eyes slightly widen, understanding what she wanted to do. Her hands dropped to his pants and he caught her.

"No." He simply said but he didn't push her away. She smiled before pushing his hand away, she then began to unbuckle his trousers. Sasuke just blinked as she worked her way through his pants. For some odd reason, he couldn't stop her. He didn't know, he never really experienced any sexual contact, the only contact he ever had with a female was that kiss he had gotten from a girl the time his family went to France. He was only ten and she was thirty and it was a greeting kiss. He has always thought about it; he was a man who had gone through his puberty years, but back then, he couldn't do nothing about it because he was sheltered.

Maybe that's why he wasn't stopping Karin.

Suddenly feeling her hand on the most sensitive part of him. He let out a quiet sigh and his eyes drooped a little. She smirked up at him before rubbing him a couple of times, making him make a small noise in the back of his throat. Watching as she opened her mouth and making him disappear within her wet cavern, he groaned. He lifted his hand and placed it behind her head, trying to get more of in her. He closed his eyes, god, it felt so good, he thought as he thrust his hips up. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back, just as he did that, an image of Sakura invaded his mind.

He snapped his eyes open; what the fuck was he doing? Sliding his hand from her head to her forehead, he pushed her away. She looked at him in confusion and shock as he fixed his trousers, "Sasuke?" She said completely baffled, "Wha-are you alright?" She asked, fearful that she might scraped her teeth against it. He looked up at her and glared before standing up, roughly moving her out the way walking out the room.

Walking as far as possible away from the room, he stopped and leaned against the wall. What the hell was he thinking? He had Sakura for God sake!

He let out a snicker; he had Sakura?

Not yet.

**~O~**

"Ino, are you sure I should be looking like this. What if somebody think I stole this?" Sakura said, twirling around in the dress Ino had loan her. Ino waved her off.

"Don't worry about it, I think has just the right amount of high class and low class, I bought it from a local dress store before I left. People will just think you had a nice dress put away." She said finishing it off with a nice sun hat. She looked at Sakura and noticed her look, "Too much?" She nodded her head before Ino took the hat away. "It doesn't matter, still look pretty."

Sakura wore a long sleeve yellow dress that buttoned up her back, it was a little tight around the waist area to stress her figure, it flared out when it came to her hips and reached the floor, so she had to pick it up every time she walked. She looked out the small circular window and saw the sun was setting. It was almost time to see Sasuke. She hugged Ino, "Thank you." She hugged her back.

"You're welcome, maybe we can have our weddings together." She said. Sakura blushed heavily before leaving out their small room. Making her way toward the deck, she got mixed stares from people. She began to fix her hair and dress nervously. She knew this would all be too much, she told Ino! She heard someone clear their throat. She jumped and twisted her head around. He was a tall man, she first thought. He wore a dark green suit with a black tie, his black hair was bowl cut. Her eyes slightly widen at the sheer size of his eyes and eyebrows.

He grabbed her hand gently and bowed before placing a kiss on it, "Hello, I am Lee, I couldn't help but notice the beauty of your youth," He blushed, "I would have approached you sooner but I'm afraid I'm not as outgoing." He said nervously. Sakura quirked a brow before looking down at their joined hands, taking note that his hand was slightly shaking and wet from sweat. Her peach-colored lips turned down in a frown from disgust without her even knowing. Seeing her reaction, he quickly pulled his hand away, "I'm so sorry! I've never been in the presence of a beautiful lady like you, please forgive me!" She smiled before wiping her hand on her dress, looking past him, she saw Sasuke looking over in their direction.

"Its quite alright. I'm Sakura and thank you, I'm very flattered but I have to go." She said, as she walked past him, oblivious that his shoulders hunching over in disappointment. As she got closer, she saw Sasuke flicker his eyes over her shoulder before looking at her from head to toe. She blushed and smiled warmly at him.

"Who was that?" He asked. She looked at him in confusion before realizing.

"That was Lee, just met him. He's nice but weird, really." Sasuke made a small noise before smirking and gesturing his hand at her, "Oh, I wanted to look...different, you know. How do I look?"

"Beautiful." He said. She blushed before grabbing hold of his hand, caressing it between her two small hands. His hand looked so large. She looked up to see Sasuke smiling. She blinked.

"You're smiling." She said.

"I smile, you know." He said feeling kind of offended. She shook her head.

"No, usually you're just grinning...you look less...tense when you smile." She said.

"You're annoying." He said holding onto one of her hands. She rolled her eyes.

"So I've been told once." She said pouting her bottom lip out, Sasuke stared at it for moment, wondering how soft they felt. He thought back to Karin, he had to tell her. He wasn't going to be with Karin anyway but it felt wrong to let this engagement be a secret if he was going to be with her. He squeezed her hand slightly.

"There is something I want tell yo-"

"Sasuke?" He froze when he recognized the voice. He let go of her hand and quickly turned around to see his mother. Her dark eyes flickered at Sakura before looking at him. Sasuke cleared his throat.

"Mother." He said indifferently. Sakura's mouth fell open as she looked at the woman Sasuke called 'mother'. She was very beautiful, she could clearly see where Sasuke got most of his looks but then again she didn't see his father. She grew suddenly self-conscious, what would of woman of beauty and high class think of her son with a peasant. She unconsciously moved a little more behind Sasuke. Mikoto saw the girl's distress, she smiled warmly at her.

Mikoto took in her appearance and didn't feel the uneasiness she felt when she met Karin, the girl held a sweet aura her. "Sasuke, aren't you going to introduce us?" She asked. Sasuke looked at her, clearly shocked before reaching around to grab Sakura's hand, leading her from behind him.

"Mother, this is Sakura. Sakura, this is my mother." He said. Sakura froze when Mikoto walked up toward her and pulled her into a hug. She completely caught her by surprise but she did relax a little before returning the hug, a little nervous on touching her.

"A pleasure to meet you, I wondered what has got my son's attention lately." She said eyeing him. She pulled away from her and turned to him, "Why don't you invite her to supper tonight? It'll give me a chance to get to know her more." Sasuke stared at his mother incredulously, was his mother doing this on purpose? If he were to invite Sakura, she would meet his father or even worse, Karin and her harlot mother. He wanted to say something but he just stared with a stupor, "Excellent; also Sasuke, I need your help with something and I'll see you later Sakura, you can meet Sasuke near the Grand Staircase, he will escort you." She said turning her back.

Sasuke turned to her, "I'm sorry to cut this short but-"

"Its okay, your mother needs you. I'll see you at dinner." She said waving and turning her back to him. He stared after her for a moment before following close behind his mother.

Sakura hurried and rushed down to her room, hoping to find Ino there and happily she did. Sakura ran to her and grabbed her shoulder. Ino stared at her, terrified, "What's wrong with you?" She asked.

"His mother invited me to dinner tonight...I'm going to be around those rich people," She clutched her shoulders tighter, "Please, please, please let me borrow one of fancy dresses." Ino pushed her away, smiling.

"You can count on me."

**~O~**

"You were with that girl last night, weren't you, Sasuke?" He stared at his mother before nodding his head. She smiled, "Well, she seems very sweet."

"She is and very innocent; you know how superficial those people are. She will be exposed to discriminating comments and unreasonable persecution. I don't want her to feel like she doesn't belong." Mikoto looked at her son thoughtfully.

"You really love her, don't you?" She watched as he turned his head, his face turning red.

"Don't worry about your father, I'll deal with him and if necessary, that girl's mother too," She said as something malicious glinted in her eyes, "I'm afraid you'll have to deal with Karin, that's something you have to figure out." He nodded his head; it wouldn't be hard to get rid of Karin but then again the woman was very persistent in getting what she wanted. "but before then," Mikoto said linking her arm with her son's, "let's get you looking more handsome then you do now."

**~O~**

Sakura didn't know how many hours has past but looking at herself in the small mirror, that time was well spent. She looked down at herself. The dress Ino gave her was beautiful, something she imagine she would never wear in her lifetime. She let out a huge sigh, "Well, here I go. How do I look?" She asked, rubbing her satin covered arm. Ino gave her a thumbs up.

"Don't worry, you're beautiful." She said, "Now hurry, if anything we people are very punctual." Sakura nodded her head before leaving out the small room. She received confused looks as she made her way out of third class. She bit her red painted lip; she wasn't at all concerned about the looks but what others would think. Was she in over her head thinking these guys would accept her just because she was dressed fancy? All they probably cared about was if she had money or was inheriting a fortune.

Before she even knew, she stopped as she stood at the top of the Grand Staircase, for some strange reason the stairs intimidated her but as she looked further down. the end of stairs stood Sasuke, his body was turned away from her. She smiled, he was waiting for her.

Forgetting about the stairs, she carefully walked down them; she wasn't as agile as she thought when it came to high heels. She ignored the stares she received as she walked past people, all she could see was him. Stopping on the step right above him, he turned his head. The look she got from him made her blush heavily; his appearance made it worse. She thought the leisure suits he wore were fine but she was mistaken, his usual hairstyle was gone as he had one of his bangs combed back. She noticed he had a slight widow's peak from his partially exposed forehead.

She wanted to fan herself; how could she have someone so handsome. He held out his hand toward her, "May I have the honor of escorting you to dinner, my lady."

She nodded her head as her smiled grew. She watched as his eyes widen slightly at her mouth before letting out a small snicker. Her eyebrows raised in alarm as he put his finger to his teeth. She thought about; she had bit her lip! She looked at him in embarrassment as he took out a small cloth and handed it to her. Her face turned red as she wiped the lipstick off her teeth.

He shook his head slightly before taking the cloths and tucking it in his pocket. He lent his arm out to her and she nervously circled her arm around his, "First Impression?" She asked.

"You're funny." He answered.

"That's not what I wanted." She said as he lead into a room that practically almost blinded her. Everything was so white and sparkly; pristine.

"Just be yourself and you'll be okay." He whispered in her ear. She blinked her eyes, as soon as they adjusted she noticed they were approaching a table surrounded by people. The only person she recognized was Mikoto, who looked she like she was in a deep conversation with the man beside her. She eyed the man and her mouth fell open; she could clearly see that that man was Sasuke's father. Her earlier comment about Sasuke getting most of his looks from his mother was correct but she saw a little of him in how sharp his eyes were shaped.

Suddenly those eyes snapped up at her; she watched as different emotions crossed his eyes. She quickly looked away, "Sakura! You look beautiful tonight." Mikoto said. Sakura smiled at her. Sasuke pulled a seat out for her; she told him thank you before taking the seat. Sasuke took the seat next to her.

"Thank you, Mikoto." She said. She looked down at the utensils, she was suddenly glad that Ino had taught her which was which.

"So...Sakura," A deep voice rumbled, she snapped her head up at the man, "Its a pleasure to meet you, my name is Fugaku Uchiha, my wife has told me about you. Care for me to know more about you?" Sakura stared at him, she had no idea what to say to him.

"Its n-nice to finally meet you." She said, "Well, I'm heading to New York to attend Julliard to become an accomplished pianist." He raised both his brows.

"So you're musically talented? As a young lad, I played the piano." Her eyes immediately lite up; she had something in common with him. She could use that. She looked over to Sasuke to see what looked like relief pass over his features.

Sasuke admitted he was very happy that his father was nice toward her but then again, his mother had probably talked to him. He let out a sigh; he hoped nothing will ruin this night.

"Hello, Fugaku," Sasuke literally stopped breathing as he recognized that shrill voice, "Sorry for being late, you know how me and my daughter are always fashionably late." From the corner of his eyes, he saw Sakura turn around.

Karin sat down beside him, linking her arm with his. He froze when he saw her head snap in their direction, he could feel his green eyes staring at them in confusion. He looked at his mother to see horror written in her eyes, he looked at his father and saw amusement. He narrowed his eyes; his father had planned this! He remembered a conversation with his mother, telling him that she told Karin's mother that they would be eating alone for family time. His heart was beating a mile a minute, that bastard had probably told him otherwise.

Karin's mother sat beside Fugaku, her red eyes staring curiously at Sakura, "Well, hello there, I didn't see you." Her voice almost sickly. He felt Karin also look across him to stare at her.

"Mother, she looks familiar. Isn't she the peasant from this morning? I would remember that ghastly pink hair." She sneered. Karin's mother looked at her closely.

"You're correct; she is the one," She smiled at Sakura, "Well, I must say, you do clean up rather nicely but you could say the same if you put make-up on a monkey." Karin and her mother began laughing. He saw her hand clenched onto her dress in her lap. He wanted to so badly grab her and run away from this.

She wiped her tears of laughter away from her eyes, careful not to mess up her make-up, "Anyway, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I," Mikoto jumped in, "invited her." She said leaning forward a bit to gaze at Koran, "I would appreciate if you don't insult her."

"Oh, enjoy your dinner then, heaven knows you won't be able to dine like this again," She looked at her daughter and smiled, "Karin has some good news to tell us." Sasuke felt as if his heart just dropped in his stomach.

No.

"Yes, me and Sasuke have already started conceiving," He closed his eyes when he heard the soft gasp beside him, he clutched his trousers, "If we keep trying like we did this afternoon, I should be pregnant by the time we dock or by the time were finally married." Sakura stood abruptly, knocking over wine glasses. Sasuke looked up at her, her bangs covering her eyes.

"Thank you for inviting me but I must go." She said quickly turning. Her heel got caught on the rug and she fell forward, her dress ripping from stretching her leg out to catch herself, she fell into one of the waiter carrying a tray of waters. The water dosed all over her, making her hair fall apart and her makeup run. Sasuke immediately pulled away from the giggling Karin and stood to help her. He managed to grab her arm but she quickly snatched it away before pulling the heels off her feet, standing up and running away.

Sasuke stared after her before looking over to his mother, _"Go."_ She mouthed. He nodded his head and ran after her.

He caught up to her on the deck, he grabbed her arm, "Stop, Sakura, let me explai-"

She once again snatched her arm away before turning toward him. Her hair was drenched and black eyeliner ran down her cheeks, her bloodshot eyes glared at him, "Explain! Explain what! That you were engaged," She took a step toward him, "I thought...I thought you were different Sasuke but I guess I was mistaken, you were just using me, being kind to me because you were about to be married. Was I going to be your last conquest? The last woman you would ever sleep with?" She asked, her eyes watering up.

He felt his heart clench painfully. He opened his mouth but nothing came out; he didn't know what to say to her. He watched as her tears finally fell, she turned her back to him. "This is really my fault, something told me that I shouldn't but I did anyway because I'm naïve, after only a day of knowing you, I fell so hard for you." He blinked; did she just confess? he still couldn't say anything, even as she walked away.

He looked away, "I'm sorry."

* * *

***Insert Pewdiepie's weird face* Well...how did you like? Tell me in the reviews.**


End file.
